Inquisitor Markus Klovis-Ultan
Inquisitor Lord Marcus Klovis-Ultan of the Ordo Malleus Age: 689 rejuved to 89. Rejuve Maxed M: 10+13=23- In his time as Lord-Mayor of Dis Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan has developed his rather limited skills as a general greatly. While still in no way a great commander, you would still consider him a valid choice for a marshal in your forces. I:15+34=49- Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan is one of the last living veterans of the shadow wars that the Inquisition fought while the Imperium still lived. He has only honed those talents in the centuries since, and become a spymaster only a step below legendary. A: 12+12=24- Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan has over the last few centuries as the Lord-Mayor of Dis become a highly skilled administrator, and learned to work with the systems that he once bypassed with his authority. L: 18+29=47- Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan has studied countless tomes of forbidden lore in his time, along with many other secrets forgotten by the Imperium at large. Interestingly he claims that in many ways some of the true histories and philosophical tome were more dangerous then those on the Warp. P:15+28=43- Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan's will and duty have been forged into adamant over his long time, and reinforced by his discovery of his own path to tread. D:10+13=25- Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan is well spoken, polite and skilled at reading others, talents he has found many uses for over the years. C: 16+33=49- Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan has fought an unbelievable variety of foes over his long lifetime, ranging from Chaos cults to greater Deamons, and even an Eversor Assassin. This experience and the skills he has honed make him a deadly and highly flexible combatant, that only a handful of humans on Avernus can reliably beat. (156/6+6=31) Inquisitor Lord- (+4M, +9I, +2A, +4L, +5P, +4D, +8C)- As someone who has been given the title of Inquisitor Lord Klovis-Ultan is one of the most respected and gifted members of the Inquisition. Master of the Ordo Malleus (+3M, +3I, +2A, +6P, +3L, +2D, +6C, incredibly knowledgeable about demons) – Inquisitor Lord Klovis-Ultan is a master of the Ordo Malleus, and therefore is considered to be both one f the most respected Inquisitors of the Ordo and has the duty of overseeing the actions of other members of his Ordo, as much as can be done anyway. Ancient Inquisitor (+2M, +6I, +2A, +4L, +4P, +2D, +5C) - Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan has been in Inquisitor for well over half millennium years and has been tested with almost every imaginable situation in that time, along with a few unimaginable situations. This has honed his skills to ever higher levels allowing him to successfully hunt daemons over all sorts of worlds and even more dangerously deal with the Inquisition's internal politics. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Inquisitor Lord Klovis-Ultan has proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Noble of Hydraphur''' (+2I, +1D, can command void)- ''Marcus Klovis-Ultan was born into one of the noble dynasties of Hydraphur and thus was raised in the courts of one pf the most powerful worlds of the galaxy, and at the heart of the Segmentum Fleet. '''''I Tread My Own Path (+7I, +1A, +6L, +8P, +1D, +4C, unusual views)- Unlike many Inquisitor Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan does not follow any of the major philosophies of the Inquisition, and instead finds his own path. A path that has often found itself in conflict with those of his peers. He tells you that while he has studied many of the factions of the Inquisition all of them have fundamental flaws in their underlying philosophy, though many of them also have valuable ideas as well. This has earned him no friends and many enemies, but left him with an unique way of looking at the galaxy. Stained by the Past (+1I, +2L, -2P)- In his time as an Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan has preformed many atrocities, many in hindsight for no good reason. While he views this as a learning experience it does weigh on him sometimes. Expert of Disguise(+3I, +3D, +15 to all attempts at disguise)- Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan is an expert at disguising himself as another, and playing the role. Keeper of Secrets Best Forgotten (+2I, +8L, +5P, +2C, massive knowledge of the Warp)- Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan has gathered countless secrets of the Warp in all of its form over his long career, many wrested from hands of Inquisitors who would otherwise have misused them. Lord-Mayor of Dis (+4M, +5A, +2L, +2D, +2C)- Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan has played the part of the Lord-Mayor of Dis since the founding of Avernus, and has become one of the most respected figures on Avernus in his time in that role. This experience has taught him many lessons that he would otherwise have not learned with the life of an Inquisitor. Marcus Klovis-Ultan was born to a minor noble family on Hydraphur, the Segmentum Pacificus Fleet Headquarters. While his early life was unremarkable he came to the attention of Inquisitor Uzziel Packineau who was investigating a possible chaos cult that the young Marcus Klovis-Ultan was a member of. While the cult itself was soon proven to be just another noble gang Inquisitor Uzziel took an interest in Marcus Klovis-Ultan and took him as a Acolyte. Due to the position of his family and the location of Hydraphur Marcus Klovis-Ultan was able to keep in contact with his kin unlike most members of the Inquisition, and has kept in contact to this very day, with his personal ships officered by members of his extended family. These ties have given him an in to the often insular Imperial Navy and have proven to be highly valuable many times over his career. For the next fifty years Marcus Klovis-Ultan served under Inquisitor Uzziel, a respected but not outstanding member of the Ordo Malleus, until he final earned his Inquisitorial Rosette. After becoming an Inquisitor in his own right Klovis-Ultan trod an unusual path, making contact with many of the factions within of the Inquisition and learning some of their philosophies before finding an irreconcilable difference and leaving. Eventually Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan decided to serve the Emperor in his own way, and set off to create a path that fits him. While remaining a member of the Ordo Malleus, and filling all of the roles that he was expected to as a member of the Ordo Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan soon found himself in conflict with other Inquisitors more then with any of the foes of the Imperium. The Inquisitors that he found himself opposing were often veteran deamonhunters or witch hunters who had become threats to the Imperium, either via becoming what they fought or by becoming so puritanical that they caused more damage in their hunts then Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan could accept. While so far this is a common tale in the ranks of the Inquisition, one that ends with Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan's death or excommunication, at the hands of the more experienced Inquisitor. However much to everyone's surprise Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan was able to triumph over greatly more experienced Inquisitors no less then three times, using his talents, ties with the navy and in one case friendship with a Captain of the Silver Guard's Chapter to either slay or successfully denounce his rivals. Given that said rivals were centuries his senior these feats attracted much attention. These conflicts gave Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan a strong reputation within the Inquisition, and access to a massive catch of forbidden lore that he had seized while little over a century in age. Over the next century Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan proved to be a talented and determined foe of the demonic wherever it could be found, and a highly unorthodox one. He also forged close ties with many of the armed forces of the Imperium, and was heavily involved with the war against the forces of chaos, hunting down traitors within the Guard and navy who shared military secrets and fighting the forces of Chaos on the battlefield. In this time he also delved deep into the dark lore that he had gained, and sought out many secrets himself, or claimed them from other Inquisitors that he found himself in conflict with. This was a result of his belief that one must know your foes, and your allies in order to best combat them. Between his particular path and strength of will Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan was able to avoid being corrupted by his discoveries, though what he found had a major impact on his life. Between the research of several Thorians and Istvaanians he had slain and experience of his own on the deamon world Redacted, Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan came to the conclusion that humans exposed to the forces of the Warp could in some circumstances hold true in their faith and learn to resist corruption even when exposed to chaos. This idea is what eventually what led to the foundling of Avernus, with the aim of producing soldiers able to fight against the forces of chaos with greater efficiency and able to resist its taint. However before that came Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan's conflict with Inquisitor Lord Voross of the Ordo Malleus, who was seeking much of the same knowledge that Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan sought on the warp. After a few, hostile meeting both Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan and Inquisitor Lord Voross ended up denouncing each other, and it was only by using every connection he had made and favor he had gathered that Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan was able to avoid being declared Excommunicate Traitoris, though unsurprisingly none were willing to stand beside him in the conflict that followed. The following decade saw Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan forced to rely on every scarp of skill he possessed and every ally he had made as Inquisitor Lord Voross focused his resources on bringing down Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan, and claiming the secrets that Klovis-Ultan had gathered. Eventually Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan was able to prove the duplicity of his foe to several prominent military figures, including Chapter Master Haraldr of the Silver Guard and Lord Admiral Drake. With the revelation that Inquisitor Lord Voross had traded valuable military secrets to the forces of chaos in exchange for lost lore, and caused several military defeats, a powerful task force was assembled to hunt down the Inquisitor, including a company of the Silver Guard and a Imperial Navy task force built around the battleship Unwavering Fury. This force soon cornered Inquisitor Lord Voross in his fortress on the Hive World of Sarcross and Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan led an Astartes task force to kill the Inquisitor Lord, and hopefully avoid an extended siege. After a hard fight Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan and his allies were victories, and found themselves in possession of much of Inquisitor Lord Voross's gathered secrets and artifacts. It was then that Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan found that despite his dealing with Chaos Inquisitor Lord Voross still considered himself to be a loyal servant of the Imperium, and that he had made the judgement that sacrificing the forces that he doomed was worth the knowledge that was gained in the trade he had made. The Inquisitional Conclave convened to investigate the matter did not agree, and posthumously declared Inquisitor Lord Voross Excommunicate Traitoris. in the wake of this affair Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan found himself both highly respected and feared by his peers, leading to him being recognised as an Inquisitor Lord. Fifty years later Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan came across the recently conducted survey of Avernus, and saw an opportunity to put his theories about forming a force of men able to better combat the forces of chaos to test. Despite opposition from those who viewed his plans as a foolish waste of resources at best, such as Inquisitor Lord Varquez, Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan was able to arrange for the colonisation of Avernus, an initiative that has changed the galaxy. Since the formation of the Imperial Trust Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan has been one of the leading figures of the Imperial Trust's Inquisition, which he along with Inquisitor Lord Varquez and Inquisitor Yinn of the Ordo Xenos founded. One of Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan's main goals aims in the formation of the Imperial Trust's Inquisition was to avoid the circumstances which led to the formation of the many renegade Inquisitors that he had encountered over his career, without losing the independence that makes Inquisitors so effective. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Avernite Characters